Conventionally, a portable terminal device having two cabinets and each cabinet provided with a display surface is well known (for example, Patent Document 1). With this kind of portable terminal devices, when, for instance, two cabinets are overlapped each other, one display surface is exposed, and when two cabinets are arranged side by side, two display surfaces are exposed. Also, with this kind of portable terminal devices, a user can perform inputting on the display surfaces.
When two cabinets are overlapped each other, a device becomes compact and easy to carry. On the other hand, when the two cabinets are arranged side by side, a display area and input area are enlarged by the two display surfaces, and thus capabilities of looking, listening and operating on the display surfaces are improved.